


blood and love and an idiot werewolf

by punkhale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, injured derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’re bleeding."</p><p>"I’ll heal."</p><p>"Not fast enough ," Stiles said, reaching out to hold the shirt against the wounds. "And you’re getting blood everywhere, it’s gross."</p>
            </blockquote>





	blood and love and an idiot werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt:** can you pretty please write some sterek angst with a happy ending? xx

"You cannot just keep throwing yourself into danger Derek, we’ve been through this."

Derek shot him a glare. His clothes were soaked through with blood, or at least what was left of his clothes. The alpha had slashed him across the chest a few times and he was bleeding pretty heavily from the wounds. They were healing but slowly and even if he was a werewolf, Stiles knew losing that much blood was not good.

"I killed him, didn’t I?" Derek retorted.

"And almost got yourself killed in the meantime!" Stiles cried, pulling his shirt off and crowding into Derek’s space.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked, eyeing him warily.

"You’re bleeding."

"I’ll heal."

"Not fast enough ," Stiles said, reaching out to hold the shirt against the wounds. "And you’re getting blood everywhere, it’s gross."

Derek glowered at him but took the shirt, keeping it pressed to his abdomen and giving Stiles no reason to be standing so close to him anymore. Stiles took a reluctant step back. Even when Derek pissed him off by putting himself in  _senseless danger_  like the  _idiot werewolf_ he was, Stiles still wanted to be near him. He wanted to run his hands over him and check for injuries and make sure he was healing properly and then kiss him until all his fear of losing the asshole went away. 

"You should have let me help."

"You’re human,” Derek said, as if Stiles didn’t know that. As is Stiles could possibly forget that he was the the breakable one in a group of werewolves.

“Well then you should have let Scott help.”

“I handled it,” Derek said, his voice practically a growl in the way it only ever got when Stiles was annoying him. Stiles thought it was supposed to scare him but it didn’t, not anymore. 

“What do you care anyways?” Derek asked after a tense moment.

“Why the hell wouldn’t I care? Don’t be fucking dense Derek, you’re pack, of course I care. And even if you weren’t pack…” He trailed off, letting the words hang between them.

“What?” Derek finally prompted, voice softer and a little bit raw. It made the emotions pooling in Stiles’ gut roll as they filled him up. He had already been tight with fear at the idea of losing the werewolf in front of him and now everything else that he’d been feeling was threatening to spill out of him.

“I would still care,” he said. “I love you, you stupid werewolf. There, I said it. I fucking love you and I don’t want you to die because I don’t know what I’d do in this psycho world without you.” The words tumbled out and left him breathless, eyes a little wide as he realized what he had just confessed.

Derek looked at him, a pained look on his face. Stiles wished he could kick himself in the ass; he had no idea why he’d said any of that. Well, he’d said it because he meant it and because he hadn’t been able to stop himself, but he shouldn’t have. Derek looked as if he had swallowed wolfsbane and Stiles was the one who had forced it down his throat. All he wanted to do was disappear. He had never wanted to be one of the people to put that look on the werewolf’s face. 

“You can’t just say stuff like that, not if… not if you don’t mean it,” Derek said after a moment, his voice heavy and even quieter than before. He sounded broken.

Stiles stared at him for a long moment, trying to make sense of what he had said. “Of course I meant it,” he said when he realized. Derek thought he was lying. “Why would I lie about that?”

The second he said it he understood exactly why Derek might think that. He was so stupid. What a mess he was making out of this whole confession thing. 

“Derek,” he said, trying to keep his voice gentle but firm at the same time. He needed to fix this. “Listen to my heartbeat and tell me if I’m lying. I love you.”

Derek watched him, looking strained as he listened to Stiles’ heart, really listened. Stiles knew the words were true and after a few seconds so did Derek. He knew and he understood, Stiles could see it on his face and he felt a flicker of hope. He’d always thought that maybe Derek had feelings for him, too, but he had never let himself get too attached to the idea. Derek was a drop dead gorgeous, super strong werewolf who could have his pick of just about anyone. Stiles was just a lanky nineteen year old with ADHD and hair he could never seem to get under control. Derek was way out of his league.

“I love you, too.” 

Stiles blinked. “What?

The words had barely been louder than a whisper and it wasn’t like he had supernatural hearing or anything. 

“I said I love you, too,” Derek repeated, this time a little louder. “And I’m sorry I worried you tonight.”

Stiles felt like his heart was going to pound right out of his chest and before he knew it he had launched himself at the werewolf, arms wrapping around him as he mashed their lips together. The kiss was clumsy and there was too much teeth but even so it was perfect. Derek’s hands came up, one to grip the back of his head and one to grip the bare skin of his lower back, holding them close as he kissed back, both of them groaning into it. They kissed like they were dying, all their love pouring out of them an into each other. Stiles never wanted to to end, wanted to kiss Derek forever, wanted to make sure he knew just how much Stiles loved him, couldn’t live without him. 

When they finally came up for air Stiles scrambled backwards, hands coming up to the shirt was still pressed against Derek’s wounds. “I’m such an idiot, you’re still hurt,” he said, cursing.

Derek laughed and pulled the shirt away to reveal a strip of perfectly smooth skin, the wound completely gone. Stiles trailed his fingers over the exposed flesh and grinned when Derek shuddered beneath him.

“Did I just heal you with my awesome make out powers?”

Derek rolled his eyes but pulled them back together so that their chests were flush. “Don’t flatter yourself.”

“You’re right, why should I flatter myself when I have you to do it.”

Derek kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://punkhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
